


Beneath Sunshine Smiles

by tinajean92



Category: Naruto
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:12:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinajean92/pseuds/tinajean92
Summary: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters just b the story line for this fic. All rights go to the respective owners.Everyone knew Naruto for his sunny disposition but what if it was all a lie?What if he was a completely different person but had to hide it all for the sake of others?





	1. Prologue

Kakashi and Iruka had been walking the streets when something in an alley caught Iruka's eyes. He paused as he looked and slowly started moving closer, unconsciously. Suddenly his eye's widened and he was running across the street. Kakashi had stopped and watched what his friend was doing only to rush over when he saw him lift an infant off of the garbage pile.

 _"Is that a baby!? Is he alright?"_  Kakashi asked as he approached. Iruka was checking the sleeping infant for injuries, as his outfit had dried blood all over it, and shook his head no he had found none.

_"Who would throw out a baby instead of taking them to the hospital or orphanage?"_

_"I don't know Iruka, but we'd best take him to the Hokage and find out what to do. The orphanage would need his approval to take in the child regardless."_  Iruka just nodded an shunshied to the Hokage's office, Kakashi right behind him.

Hiruzen was briefing a team of Genin when Kakashi and Iruka suddenly appeared. His eyes widened as he saw Naruto cradled against Iruka looking ragged. He held up a hand and hurridly finished briefing the team of their mission. Once they were all out of his office he ordered his personal ANBU out and put up a sound barrier.

 _"Iruka, Kakashi why do you have Naruto? What happened to him? Why isn't he at the orphanage?"_  They looked to each other then at the sleeping baby in Iruka's arms.

_"Hokage-Sama, Kakashi and I were walking through the market place when something in a nearby alley caught my attention. Once I realized what it was I rushed over, Kakashi following suit. I found this infant laid atop the garbage. We came right over to ask what we should do since we don't know what happened. You know this infant Lord Third?"_

_"You said you found him atop the garbage like this in an alley?"_  Hiruzen was beyond furious at this news. He'd turned Naruto over to the orphanage barely six months ago, when he was only a few hours old. He looked down at the child sorrowfully. He'd have to think of someone to look after the child.

" _Hai, Hokage-Sama. I found him sleeping just like this, with nothing near him. We knew the orphanage needed your approval, so we came here as I found no injuries on the child. If your reaction was anything I'd say you already placed him there."_

 _"I personally took him there when he was only a few hours old. I told them he'd been found amongst the rubble after the Kyuubi attack. I see they truly had somehow found out the truth of this boy."_  Kakashi and Iruka looked at each other in confusion, why would the orphanage throw out a baby, and what was he talking about ? Kakashi voiced this.

_"Orphanage's are for children who are abandoned or have lost their family, why would they throw away a child this young? And what did you mean by the truth of this boy?"_

_"_ Sigh... _Well I guess it can't be helped."_  Hiruzen looked at both boys firmly then as he looked at Naruto his gaze softened.  _"Uzumaki Naruto is the Lord Fourth's and Kushina's son. Minato made him the Kyuubi Jinchuriki that night. He sealed most of the Kyuubi in Naruto while he sealed the rest with him"_  He watched as both boys' eyes widened, and they looked down at the bundle still sleeping in Iruka's arms. Iruka seemed to realize something and he turned towards Hiruzen.

_"Hokage-Sama, we've always kept our Jinchuriki a secret so how did the villagers find that out and not that he's Minato-Sensei's Son? They look near identical now that you mention it."_

_"Iruka believe me I'd like to know as well. The only ones who knew about it witnessed Minato and Kushina's end. The Village Elders, A couple of my ANBU, and Myself were the only one's present. When I'd heard the villagers found out I didn't want to play the blame game, so I declared it be illegal to speak about it and that night."_

Kakashi and Iruka both just nodded. The situation in itself wasn't too favorable so he just shoved everything under the rug. They may have understood but they both felt as if he could have done more, now they had a baby boy with no one. Iruka looked down at the bundle in his arms and watched as his eyes slowly peeled open. The room quieted at Iruka's surprised gasp. He looked to the Hokage worry written on his face.

 _"What is it Iruka? Is something wrong with Naruto?!"_  Hiruzen rushed over only to pause in his steps once he caught sight of the boys' eyes.

 _"Hokage-Sama what color eyes did the boy have before?"_  Kakashi looked confusedly at Iruka, as the way he asked indicated something had happened to the child.

_"He was born with Minato's bright cerulean blue eyes and sun-kissed blonde hair, He looked identical to Minato. What could have happened to cause these kinds of changes?"_

Naruto had opened his eyes now, fully alert, as he looked around. He no longer had bright cerulean eyes, his left eye was cerulean blue while his right was an eerie crimson, and both had snake like slit pupils. His hair a once bright sun kissed blonde now faded into an orangish red, he also now had three whisker looking scars adorning each of his pudgy baby cheeks. Hiruzen could only look on sadly as he thought about what could have happened.

_"Kakashi I know today is your day off, but could you go as Cat to gather the Orphanages caretaker, Ms. Tokaba, for me. He looked nothing like this last I saw him and that was only a couple weeks ago. On top of you finding him in a garbage pile we have much to discuss. I'd like the both of you to stay as witnesses."_

Kakashi immediately bowed and shunshied away to change and complete his task. Iruka handed Naruto to Hiruzen and said he'd go get changed as well. He gave a small bow before he shunshied away. Hiruzen let out a hefty sigh as he looked down at the content child in his arms. He smiled down sadly at the boy and gently rocked him.

 _"I can sense you closer to the surface Kyuubi, and if the boys new look is anything to go by you've merged quite a bit. It may not have been intentional but Thank you for keeping him alive. There's no way I could ever thank you enough."_ Before he could speak again Iruka shunshied back into his office and reached out for the baby.

Hiruzen could only chuckle at Iruka's antics. A sudden knock alerted them that Kakashi had returned with the Orphanages caretaker in tow. The woman looked extremely nervous. She kept her head down until the door closed behind her then she looked at her surroundings. They watched her freeze and grow deathly pale when she saw the bundle in Iruka's arms.

_"Ms. Tokaba you have been summoned here due to some suspicious circumstances regarding this young infant. I know for a fact he was put in your care  nearly six months ago, as i was the one to put him there. I saw him two weeks ago when I showed up for a visit. He was just as I'd remembered seeing him in all my previous visits. Could you please explain to me why two of my ANBU's found said infant atop the garbage in an alley?"_

_"I. I-I don't know. He was adopted out about a week ago. I'd have to go through my files and find the record of who took him in."_  Naruto had started to fuss as soon as she'd started speaking. Iruka had unwrapped the boy and placed him belly first on his chest and started to sway, gently bouncing him as he did so.

Kakashi had pretended to watch Iruka but continued to watch the woman. She refused to make eye contact and whenever she caught sight of Naruto her eyes would harden in what could only be resentment. When he'd started to fuss she'd duly ignored it, as if it was habit. She barely glanced at Iruka as he started trying to calm the boy. Kakashi noticed how her one hand would start to move to her leg, as if reaching for something, before she'd relax it.

_"Ms. Tokaba, then could you explain the infants recent image change? Last I saw him he was nothing, but bright cerulean eyes and sun kissed blonde locks but today... He has mismatched eyes, blonde hair that fades to an orangish red, and he has several severe scars adorning his cheeks. Would you happen to know what was done to the child."_

Everyone watched as her eyes widened just a fraction in pure fear. They could practically feel the fear radiating off of her. She slowly turned towards the now calm child in the ANBU's arms. He was looking straight at her, or more like through her. They saw the resentment and anger flash in her eyes as she looked at the child. She turned back to the Hokage.

 _"This is the first I've seen of him since he was adopted so I don't know what could have happened to the boy."_  Just then everyone felt a surge in bloodlust from the infant. All eyes turned to the baby and widened at what they saw.

Red chakra was leaking out around both the infant and Iruka, until they were fully covered. The boys crimson eye seemed to glow a bit brighter before he slowly closed it and seemed to drift off to sleep. Before anyone could speak or even form a question a dark silky voice filled the room.

 ** _"So. You want to sit there and try to lie your way out of the tight spot you've put yourself in, huh. Why don't I just show them what you and those other vile humans did to the pup."_**  Suddenly their surroundings started to fade and swirl as it changed. They went from standing in the Hokage's office to being in a basement somewhere unknown.

** ~Flashback~ **

Ms. Tokaba was walking down a dark set of stairs, surrounded by other villagers, carrying a bundled-up infant. She led them down into a room where she laid the infant down on a small table. She pulled out the infants' bottle, which was half empty, and turned towards one of the men who'd accompanied her.

_"Jay whatever you gave me didn't work right. You promised that this one would do the trick well guess what the demons still breathing. Just like your last poison, it just puts him to sleep. At this rate we'll never get rid of it."_

_" Come on Irori, I honestly don't know what's wrong. I gave you ANBU grade poison. The amount I gave you was enough to kill at least a few hundred adults. Did you give it to him all at once or extended it over a couple bottles?"_

_"I mixed his bottle right in the poison. I didn't even bother switching containers. All it did was put him to sleep. He'll wake up in a couple hours as if nothing happened. I can't stand the sight of him, knowing that thing is in there. To think the Hokage was stupid enough to allow the beast to live."_

_" Why go for poisoning again if you already knew it wouldn't work? Just kill it like you would any animal. Slit its throat and tip it upside down till it's dead. Then just throw it in a dumpster. If you're too weak-hearted against a little blood it'll just continue to taunt us. I'll do it. They only collect garbage weekly so if we do it tonight we'd have a week to come up with alibi's."_  The group seemed to consider this before another member handed the man a Kunai.

 _"Fukiju, do what you must then get rid of it. I don't want this coming back to bite us in the ass so at least do a good job."_  With that everyone left leaving the baby with Fukiju who looked on sadistically at the sleeping babe. They watched as he Brought the kunai to his cheeks and sliced through each three times.

_"Look at that not even a flinch or any indication that you're even awake. At least now you look more like an animal."_

They watched on in horror as he slit the infants throat and held him upside down staining the ground crimson. Suddenly steam started to appear from the wounds. He watched as the wounds closed, his smile growing bigger. Everything started to fly by as if in fast forward. They watched as he'd torture the sleeping infant repeatedly, only stopping once the wounds would start to heal.

They watched the changes gradually happen. The boys' bright sun kissed blonde hair started to fade to orangish red. The wounds started to heal a bit quicker. They watched as he took more and more of the boy, leaving more room for the beast. After what felt like hours, even speeding through it, they watched as he stabbed the infant through the heart.

 _"Not so tough are you now monster, let's see you live though that."_  As he removed the kunai the boys' eyes snapped open revealing wide dulling cerulean eyes. One eye suddenly started turning different shades of purple, then to reddish purple, and finally to the vibrant crimson. Once the color stopped changing the pupils seemed to grow taking over the iris only to shrink back into slits. He dropped the kunai and rushed out of the room.

The room grew darker and what felt like an eternity later, Ms. Tokaba came back. The boy just watched her walk to him before he closed his eyes again. He didn't cry or anything as she picked him up and held him at arm's length, he just continued to sleep. She studied the changes then pulled a disgusted face and walked out of the room. She walked out into the market place and looked around until she found an alley that wasn't too noticeable. She laid the boy down atop the garbage and walked away without looking back. Things fast forward again and it showed people coming and going days and nights. No one bothered to even acknowledge the boy until Iruka came six days later.

** ~Flashback End~ **

Their surroundings started to fade and suddenly they were back in Hiruzen's office. Kakashi was thankful of the mask as it concealed his tears. Hiruzen turned to the woman who'd abandoned he innocent act and just looked livid. The chakra surrounding Iruka and Naruto dissipated leaving him standing there in what could only be shock. He held the infant a little bit tighter and turned a glare at the woman.

_"What do you have to say for yourself before I send you and everyone I witnessed in that basement to Ibiki for interrogation? I'll find out who told you along with everything that has been done to the child since. Once Ibiki's finished with you, you will all be executed."_

_"What do I have to say? That monster should be dead. I've tried for months to try and get rid of the filthy beast, but nothing works. No one wants a monster and I refused to be the one stuck with it. I don't regret anything other than the fact it still breathes."_ Hiruzen nodded then motioned for Kakashi to send for Ibiki and gather the other responsible villagers. He turned to Iruka, who'd placed his mask off to the side of his face.

_"Hokage-Sama, what will happen to Naruto now? He had a chance, a small one, at adoption before but now with these changes. It's going to be hard finding someone to raise him."_

_"That's a very good question my boy, a very good one indeed."_ He walked over to Iruka and took Naruto into his arms. His eyes opened, and he gave a small giggle and a smile as Hiruzen began to tickle and play with him. Iruka only sat back and watched with a small smile gracing his lips. Kakashi shunshied back into the room a few minutes later.

_"Hokage-Sama, she refused to give up the names of anyone who wasn't mentioned. Ibiki said he'd have everything him and Inoichi finds put together and on your desk before tomorrow morning. Also, Shikaku is already looking for a replacement caretaker for the orphanage."_

_"Thank you, Cat. Now before I dismiss you, Kakashi I have a favor to ask of you."_  Hiruzen looked from Kakashi to Naruto. Kakashi's eye widened and his breath caught.  _"Kakashi, as you are the only person around with the Sharingan I'd like to place Naruto in your care. Him and the Kyuubi's chakra have merged together, although it saved his life, it's not necessarily a good thing."_

_"Hokage-Sama, I don't believe I'm up to the task of raising a child sir. I myself am barely an adult, I just turned 17."_

_"Kakashi, I have faith that you will do just fine. Either way this is what I'm asking of you. With Naruto and the Kyuubi merging there's no telling what the future holds for Naruto. Will he take on the fox's anger, or will he turn out fine. There are too many what if's here and should the Kyuubi try to take over and free himself, only the Sharingan has been proven to be able to control it. He needs you."_

Hiruzen handed Naruto to Kakashi and walked back round to his chair. He waved them off indicating there was no further arguments on the subject. Kakashi sighed and looked down at the child. Naruto was looking up at him curiosity floating around his wide orbs. When Naruto brought his hand up to touch Kakashi's face His eyes softened. He turned to Iruka who looked a little unsure of this new development. He nodded and shunshied home after all he had stuff to get and things to prepare for his newest young charge.


	2. Of Sorrow and Hate

It had taken quite a few months to get used to everything but here they were. Hiruzen had placed Naruto in Kakashi's care almost seven months ago, and to see how well Kakashi had taken on the role of parent was humbling. Today was Naruto's First birthday and Hiruzen couldn't keep the smile off his face. At just a year old he'd already accomplished so much. Naruto could already walk very well, and was well on his way to running, as well as being able to speak quite a number of words.

_"Hokasama, look look. Pesans fo me!!"_ Hiruzen chuckled as he bent down to pick up the birthday boy. He was pointing to the dining room table where his cake and presents were located.

_"I see and look at how many you got. Aren't you lucky."_ Hiruzen tickled Naruto as he walked into the living room where Kakashi along with a few other ANBU members sat. Kakashi looked over his eye softening at the sight of his charge so happy. He'd never admit it, but he'd come to enjoy raising him, it had been tough work so far, but it was far more rewarding.

_"Daddy Kashi! Did you see!? I gos loss of pesans!"_ Naruto pointed hopping about in Hiruzen's arms. Kakashi chuckled and got up off the couch to take him from the Hokage, who just smiled at the pair.

_"I know Naru. Aunt Anko and Uncle's Ibiki and Iruka along with Hokage-Sama all brought some for you. I got you something special, but we have to wait till later for it okay?"_

_"Otay!"_

Everyone chuckled at the boys' antics and couldn't help but smile at him. Ibiki known for his cold disposition was one of Naruto's favorites and always seemed to have a smile when he was around. Anko was a natural mother hen and once she'd found out her best friend was charged with a baby you couldn't keep her away. He was her little ball of sunshine. Iruka was a natural after helping with his siblings so he was around a lot to help Kakashi. Hiruzen turned to Naruto after deciding to allow the boy a nickname.

_"Naruto instead of calling me Hokage-Sama why not just call me Jiji. It'll be easier to say, and I think it fits better. What do you think."_  Naruto looked to Kashi for approval before beaming at Hiruzen.

_"Otay Jiji."_

The night continued with everyone enjoying the little boys company. After they'd eaten dinner and opened presents and had cake Kakashi looked around at everyone and gave a small nod. They all went into the various rooms and started to seal everything inside scrolls. Naruto looked confusedly up at Kakashi as he held his pant leg.

_"Daddy. Was goin on? Whes they takin ou stuffs?"_  Kakashi bent down and took his little hands in his.

_"Naru remember earlier when I said I had a special surprise?"_  At Naruto's small nod he continued.  _"Well know how were kind of far away from everyone else here? Well I bought up a house closer to everyone else in the village. We'll be able to spend more time at the park and with everyone there. You even get a bigger room. Happy Birthday little man."_

Everyone had finished and had stood watching as Naruto's face seemed to brighten with every word. Anko couldn't help but laugh when he tackled Kakashi yelling yes. Shortly after Kakashi picked up Naruto and they were off to their new home in the village. Naruto's room was the first to get set up as it was getting late and he was struggling to stay awake. Then everyone helped get the rest done before saying their goodbyes.

** ~Time Skip ** _ **4 years~**

Naruto rushed into the kitchen and practically tackled Kakashi out of his chair. Kakashi smiled as he waited for Naruto to calm down enough to tell him what he wanted.

_"Dad I did it! I finally walked up the tree like you showed me!"_

_"Really now that's great Naru. You think you got it or do you need more practice before we start water walking?"_

_"I did it once, so I know it won't be a problem again. Can we start water walking now! Please Dad?!"_  Kakashi chuckled as he scooped up Naruto and headed back outside. He took them over to the pond and continued to walk out onto it. Naruto looked down in wonder as they walked, he could see all the fish and everything.

_"Alright Naruto. Just like how you walked up the tree you have to focus your chakra t your feet. Too little and you'll sink, too much and it'll blow you off your feet. Remember how it felt to walk up the tree, it's essentially the same exact way just a different surface. When you think you're ready I'll put you down."_

He watched as Naruto closed his eyes and focused his chakra on his feet. He could feel how Naruto was fine-tuning the chakra to his feet. He smiled proudly at the boy in his arms. At Naruto's nod he set him down on the pond. He watched as Naruto opened his eyes a bright smile on his face as he started running around the pond.

He'd started teaching Naruto to read and write shortly after the move and found he caught on very quickly. Shortly after he'd mastered that he had asked if he could be a shinobi. He'd taught him to throw shuriken and kunai as well as how to use a sword, before starting to work on his chakra. It's been four years since he'd started ad he couldn't be more proud of the progress Naruto's made.

** ~Time ** _ **Skip** _ **5 years~**

_Kurama I've decided._

_**Oh. have you now. And what is it that you've decided?** _

_Don't sound so damn mocking it's fucking annoying. Anyway, if I passed the ANBU exams then I'm going to tell them. I've kept you hidden long enough Kura. I don't want to lie to them anymore and Dad's been worried that somethings wrong with me._

_**Don't even start that bullshit with me. We both know you're as annoying as a fucking fly that won't go away. But as long as you're sure it's what you want I'll support you pup, you know that. Even if you somehow managed to fuck up and fail you could still tell them ya know.** _

_You're right Kura. I'll tell Kashi and Jiji tomorrow morning when I go for the meeting._

_"Nar... Naru. NARUTO!"_

_"Yeah Dad, sorry I was spacing out again. What's up?"_ Kakashi just looked at Naruto for a moment.

_"Yeah I was trying to get your attention for about five minutes. Hokage-Sama summoned you. Your exam results are in apparently and he'd like to go over them as quickly as possible."_

_"Dad... do you think I failed? Is that why Jiji wants to see me now instead of tomorrow?"_ Kakashi knelt down so he could be eye level as he spoke.

_"Naru, I watched your exam myself. There's no doubt in my mind you passed. Hokage-Sama may just want to get things rolling sooner rather than later. Why don't we head over there and find out for ourselves, ne?"_  Naruto gave him a quick nod and a nervous smile before he disappeared in a black flame, Kakashi right behind him. They arrived kneeling in Hiruzen's office.

_"Jiji, you summoned me?"_ Hiruzen stood and motion for his ANBU to clear the room and placed a sound barrier around them.

_"Uzumaki Naruto. Yes, I summoned you about you current ANBU exam results. It is with great honor that I present to you this ANBU uniform and mask, signifying the unity of my shinobi. I also bestow upon you the name Kitsune to represent your individualism among the many. You have earned your right to be a part of this elite group of shinobi. Congratulations."_

Naruto stood there frozen until Kurama started laughing uncontrollably. He gave a small quick shake of his head and blinked a couple of time. Hiruzen and Kakashi could only laugh. He looked so shocked, like he'd honestly thought he'd failed. He stood and slowly reached out to take the garments from Hiruzen and held them close.

_"Thank you. Thank you very much."_ Kakashi stood and smiled proudly at his son. Once Naruto had taken the garments he clamped a hand on his shoulder.

_"I couldn't be more proud of you Naru. You are officially the youngest ANBU we've ever had. Want to know why we did it tonight instead of tomorrow morning?"_ At Naruto's eager nod he chuckled but continues all the same.  _"Happy Birthday Naruto. We wanted to make this your best birthday by far. What better way to do that than make your dream come true."_

Naruto looked from Kakashi to Hiruzen, unshed tears swirling in his sparkling mismatched eyes. Naruto's gave them a smile bright enough to rival the sun. Kakashi and Hiruzen's eye's softened as they watched Naruto. Today was indeed a special day. A smile that bright and genuine was a rarity as he was usually more cold and detached for a boy his age. They attributed this behavior to the merging when he was a babe.

_"Honestly, I'd completely forgotten my birthday. I've been so focused on training and studying for the ANBU exam I just didn't pay attention. Dad, Jiji. Thank you. Thank you so much."_  Naruto reached out and pulled them both into his arms, letting a single tear descend down his cheek.  _"Not to ruin the mood or anything but since you're both right here I have something I'd like to say."_  Kakashi looked down at his son in concern at the guilt in his voice.

_"Dad, Jiji. I told myself this morning that I was going to tell you tomorrow at the meeting but since it happened today..."_  Naruto trailed off as he brought a hand up to the back of his neck and sighed, closing his eyes and slumping his head forward in defeat.  _"I know I'm the Jinchuriki for the Kyuubi Biju, I've known since before I ever even learned to walk. I also know about who my biological parents are and how they died protecting me."_

Hiruzen and Kakashi had both staggered a step back stunned by this revelation. They seemed to wither away right before Naruto. They glanced at each other in silent communication for a moment before Hiruzen sighed. Kakashi glanced to the floor but not before he saw the flash of hurt and sorrow.

_"We have always wondered when you'd bring that up. We've known for quite sometime that you likely knew, just didn't approach you on that slight chance you didn't. I take it the Kyuubi showed you their past and explained everything."_  He paused as he settled his gaze on Naruto for confirmation and continued once he'd received it.  _"Do you remember how you came to be Kakashi's charge?"_  Naruto looked between the two in confusion. Furrowing his brow and dropping his gaze to the floor as he tried to understand.

_"Didn't Dad adopt me as a baby from the orphanage?"_  Hiruzen smiled sadly at Naruto then turned to Kakashi.

_"No Naruto I didn't, I actually haven't. The Elder Council forbid me from adopting you, Hokage-Sama giving me simple guardianship over you was a battle in itself. Iruka and I found you atop a garbage pile in an alley when you were barely six months old. The old Caretaker and a small minority of villagers had tried to kill you. The Kyuubi unconsciously transferred chakra to you, allowing the wounds to be healed repeatedly."_  Kakashi's voice caught in his throat and he turned away as he started to cry.

_"Naru, they killed you. T-They drove a kunai through your heart. That's how you got your crimson eye. Kyuubi somehow regenerated your heart merging your chakras together. That's why Hokage-Sama placed you in my care because I have the Sharingan, the only known way to control the Kyuubi. It was my job to train you and get you prepared should he ever try to break the seal and escape."_

Naruto could only stand there and watch as the only parent he'd ever had was starting to crumble in shame. He didn't want to believe it but what they were saying brought with it small flashes of memories. He watched as Kakashi dropped down to his knees crying about how sorry he was, not realizing he was subconsciously backing away from them. They could see the confusion, anger, and betrayal flash across his face before it happened. Naruto's Cerulean blue eye turned crimson and he narrowed his eyes at them.

**_"What the fuck were you two thinking? I understand he deserved to know but you should have waited, He can't handle it. He didn't remember a thing and I wanted to keep it that way. No child deserves to remember that gruesome experience. You've just brought it all to the surface and you don't even understand why."_ **

_"I take it you are the Kyuubi. How are you even able to get out of your cage?"_ Hiruzen held the fox's cold and deadly gaze, neither willing to back down.

**_"Yes, and that is none of your concern until the pup gathers himself again. Do either of you know what an eidetic memory is?"_**  He waited for signs or confirmation or disapproval. He sighed when he got two No's.  ** _"Eidetic Memory means that he can remember and recall anything he's ever seen, heard, or read in vivid detail. Now imagine how traumatizing something has to be before you block it out, so you don't remember..."_**  Kakashi's eye was wide as a saucer, as he snapped his gaze to the Kyuubi's.

_"Are you telling me he'd forced himself to forget that night?"_

**_"No, He died. By the time I'd put his heart back together he was nearly gone. I'd taken over and kept his consciousness buried until I was sure he'd be safe. He didn't remember because I'd blocked it out, so he wouldn't have to experience that cruelty."_**  Hiruzen watched the fox closely noticing how the fox turned his gaze to the floor as he descried how Naruto'd survived.

_"Tell me Kyuubi, why go so far for your Jinchuriki? Why save him when allowing him to die would have given you your freedom?"_

**_"Yes, I could have had my freedom and run off doing as I pleased but I just couldn't watch him die. He was just a new pup, with no understanding of what was going on. I may be carnage and destruction incarnate but even one such as I know the value of children. I'd taken over many times to preserve his life over those few months."_**  Kakashi seemed to get over his surprise first. He stood and pulled the fox into a bone-crushing embrace as he cried.

_"Thank you. If it hadn't been for you he'd have died long before we found him, and I wouldn't have such an amazing son. Thank you so much._

Kurama stood stock still, eyes widened in surprise at the action. He didn't know how to handle this situation anymore, and Naruto was far from coming back out. He was still trying to come to terms with this new revelation. Kurama cleared his throat and Kakashi quickly released him, but before he could speak Kakashi beat him to it.

_"Kyuubi, Naru said he'd known about you for quite a while. Why didn't he tell us sooner even though we'd already suspected as much?"_

**_"He was afraid of how you'd react. He knew you weren't his real family, but he wanted to make you both proud. All he's ever wanted was to prove that you'd made the right decision in allowing Kakashi to take him in. He loves you both so deeply and didn't want you to be disappointed in him."_ **

Hiruzen seemed lost in thought before his eyes lit up in understanding, Kakashi not too far behind. They looked to each other and then back at Kyuubi. Hiruzen was the one to speak.

_"Kyuubi, am I too assume you are a large reason for Naruto's intelligence, a second mind to store information in a way?"_

**_"No."_**  He couldn't help but chuckled at their dumbfounded faces.  ** _"Naruto is a genius in his own right. I give him a little guidance here and there, but those instances are few and far between. The little shit has a brain like no other."_**

_"So, Naruto truly is his father's prodigy, Minato was the same way."_  A sudden knock at the door reminded them where they were. Hiruzen went to shout out when the Kyuubi stopped him.

**_"Gramps, you may want to take down your barrier or else they may start to get worried. We'll speak again after the pup processes everything. It may take him a little bit, but I'll send him here when he's ready."_**  With that he disappeared in a wisp of ashes. Hiruzen dispelled the barrier and turned to Kakashi.

_"Kakashi, take Naruto down to ANBU Headquarters tomorrow around noon. I'm reinstating you back to full-time Captain and your team will be: Uzumaki Naruto(Kitsune), Uchiha Itachi(Weasel), and Umino Iruka(Falcon). I have a Recon Mission for your team Dog-Taichu. Will you accept?"_  Kakashi kneeled in front of the Hokage and bowed his head.

_"Hai, Hokage-Sama. I accept the role of Captain and I couldn't have asked for a more reliable team. Thank you."_  With that Kakashi disappeared in a vortex of leaves.

Tomorrow was the going to be the start of all whole new Naruto. Those rare brighter than the sun smiles would cease to exist as Naruto tries to come to terms with what had happened as an infant. He'd learned to ignore the glares and whispers and learned to avoid being beat when Kakashi wasn't around, but to think they villagers had truly tried to kill him as an innocent infant.


	3. Decisions We Made

It had been two years since Naruto had become an ANBU. Naruto had hardly smiled or shown any emotion since that night. His one cheerful laughter and smiles came no more. He'd reported to HQ with Kakashi the next morning and went on his first mission. Kakashi had quickly realized how much Naruto had hid even from him. He'd exceeded everyone's expectations on that mission, not even hesitating to kill when necessary. Naruto then spent as much time working or training as possible, avoiding pretty much everyone. He'd often join other teams on missions or he'd get sent off alone. He had always managed to make it home successful, until today.

Naruto had been sent off on a solo recon mission almost a week ago and had yet to send any intel back. Hiruzen had summoned the rest of his team and been about to speak when there was a burst of black flames. Everyone had prepared themselves for an attack, but it never came. Once the flames died down everyone's heart seemed to die in their throat. There amidst the ashes was a battered horse sized Kyuubi and hanging from his teeth was a dying Naruto. He gently placed the boy on the floor before he looked up to Hiruzen and Kakashi.

**_"Gramps, Kakashi save. him.. please..."_** Before he could finish the fox collapsed next to the boy. Kakashi was the first over to them and started immediate emergency treatment on Naruto. He was bleeding profusely from several lacerations and stab wounds. His Mask was missing, and he had a gash starting at his forehead and going down through his right eye and towards his jaw. Kakashi swore and grabbed his son and shunshied to the hospital.

_"HELP!! I need help he's dying!"_ A nurse rushed over with a bed while a doctor called out instructions. They took Naruto out of his arms and rushed him into surgery. Everyone knew who and what Naruto was, but they'd learned Kakashi wouldn't hesitate to use violence if they refused him treatment. The Hokage and rest of the team showed up shortly after to find Kakashi standing frozen eyes locked onto the OR doors, tears cascading down his cheeks.

_"Kakashi he'd strong. Naru will make it through this."_ Iruka tried to comfort as he grasp Kakashi's shoulder in support. Itachi and Hiruzen also came over offering their own comfort when a sudden scream from the OR had all four running.

Kakashi threw open the doors to find the doctors trying to restrain Naruto as he thrashed around. He could hear the doctor yelling to push more anesthetic so the could finish healing his eye. Kakashi quickly formed unfamiliar hand signs and walked forward slamming his palm into Naruto's forehead, dropping him then and there. Without a word or glance anywhere but the flor Kakashi walked back out into the hall.

_"Kakashi, what was that you just did?"_  Kakashi just sighed and leaned his head towards the ceiling.

_"Naruto and Kyu came up with it. After he remembered he started having nightmares and he'd get violent during them. They came up with that Jutsu to essentially knock him back out. He burns through medicine faster than they can be administered most of the time, and probably woke up hallucinating from blood loss and chakra exhaustion."_

_"Is that why he closed himself off from everyone, because of the nightmares?"_  Kakashi just sighed again and turned his gaze to the Hokage.

_"Naruto fought with himself for quite a few months. He didn't know what the right path was anymore. He wanted to hate the villagers for what they'd done and questioned whether protecting them was worth it. Once he overcame the mental anguish is when the nightmares started. He told me once that when he closed his eyes it was like he could feel everyone's hatred and disgust and that it felt like he was drowning."_

Before they could continue their conversation, the OR door opened, Naruto walked out looking ready to kill. He stopped to glance around and not finding what he was looking for he sighed and approached Hiruzen and Kakashi.

_"I made the decision to close myself off from everyone, there was no real cause. The nightmares never went away, they only happen when I'm in the village. Where's Kurama? He needs to get back in, so he can heal faster."_

_"He's in my office. He brought you to my office and collapsed after telling us to save you. Come we'll head there now and we can discuss what happened."_  They all shunshied away. As soon as they arrived Naruto dropped to his knees panting and gripping his chest but continued to look for Kurama and found him laying upon Jiji's couch. He unsteadily headed over doing hand signs as he went. Kakashi went to follow only for Hiruzen to stop him as he watched in wonder.

_"Sorry Kura, you'll thank me later though. He he."_

With that he palmed the fox's chest. Kurama snapped his eyes open whimpering as he curled in on himself as Naruto sunk to his knees grasping his chest and grinding his teeth to keep control. Slowly Kurama started to fade, giving Naruto a nuzzle before completely disappearing. Naruto hunched over coughing before sinking to the ground unconscious. Kakashi was the first to reach him.

_"Hokage-Sama, what just happened?"_

_"Naruto knows the key to the Kyuubi seal he closed the seal forcing Kurama back inside. He'll be fine once he gets enough rest. Forcing that much concentrated chakra back takes a lot of energy and is very painful. Kushina could do it as well, she said it felt like your chest is being torn apart repeatedly until the Biju settles. Since Naruto and Kurama were both so heavily injured Kurama made Naruto a priority, Naruto won't wake again until they've both fully healed."_

Kakashi picked Naruto up and said his fair wells before shunshieing them home. He set Naruto on the couch, so he could prepare a bath to help clean all the dried blood and dirt off. He stripped Naruto and silently wept at the state of his son. In the short time he'd been an ANBU he'd acquired numerous scars. Looking at him now so battered and bruised Kakashi wonders if he'd made the right choice.

** ~Time Skip 3 weeks~ **

Naruto had been forced to take a break as his injuries were healing so slowly, even Kurama still had yet to fully recover as well. He'd been cooped up at home for far to long so when his ANBU tattoo started to burn he jumped at the chance to get back to work. He'd given Jiji his report after he'd woken up and he had not been pleased.

_"Jiji you called?"_  Naruto said as he appeared leaning again the desk. Hiruzen gave an undignified squeal as he spun to face him. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the old man.

_"My god Naruto. I'm getting too old you trying to give me a heart attack?!"_

_"No Jiji. I've been cooped up for three damn weeks weeks now and I'm ready to get back in action. I've only been allowed to do light training and it's been killing me."_  Hiruzen only chuckled as he sat back in his chair. He knew Naruto wasn't going to like his new mission, but both he and Kakashi had agreed sending him to the academy with kids his own age was for the best. He sighed as he raised a hand to settle Naruto.

_"Uzumaki Naruto, I have summoned you here today to say that until further notice I am pulling you away from ANBU. Starting Monday, you will be required to report to the Academy for school. Your last mission was a very close call for both you and Kurama. Kakashi and I have decided to have you spend the next year with kids your own age, we feel it is what's best for you right now."_

Naruto stood there gaping at Jiji as if he'd grown an extra head. Something seemed to click as that confusion turned to rage. Naruto regarded Hiruzen coldly, studying him as he would his enemy.

_"What I failed a mission and suddenly I'm incompetent enough to send to the academy is that it? You're not only stripping me of my rank but completely relieving me of my position. I've busted my ass to get where I am, being in the ANBU is the only thing I've worked towards and you're taking it all away. What did I do wrong?"_

Hiruzen leveled Naruto with a glare of his own as he stood, towering over the boy. He slowly rounded his desk as and came to a halt before Naruto, who continued to stand his ground. Hiruzen sighed and softened his gaze before placing a hand on the young boys' shoulder.

_"Naruto, you're still only a child. You may be a part of the Elite but that's doesn't change your age. A boy your age should be out with friends not across enemy lines. We aren't doing this to punish you, but to give you a bit of normalcy. We agreed it'd be good to see how kids your age are supposed to live, and maybe make some friends."_

_"I don't know how to be around kids my own age Jiji. They all avoided me and if they did play with me their parents scolded them. I'm used to doing missions and training with the other ANBU's. I have friends I don't need snobby, stuck-ups to make my life hell."_

With that Naruto shunshied away. Jiji had seen the defiance flash across his face but knew he'd do as he'd been told, he always had. He'd given him almost a full week to prepare himself and he hoped for the best.

_Kyu, how bad did I fuck up?_

_**Pup, you did nothing wrong. I can understand where they're coming from. Being a Jinchuriki is hard on its own, but the fact that your outward appearance changed it made it so much harder on you. You may have had Kakashi, but you still didn't get a great childhood. This is a chance I believe you should take.** _

****_I don't see a fucking problem with me so why does everyone suddenly think I need friends my age? I've done well enough without them so far._

_**Pup. It's not that they see anything wrong with you. They just want to give you the chance to be a regular 12-year-old boy, without the hassle of dangerous missions. Why don't we go check out the academy and see what to expect?** _

Naruto sighed in defeat and shunshied there. He hid his chakra signature and found a nice spot to observe. He moved around and observed the different classes. He hadn't realized Iruka had become a teacher but knew he'd be in his class. He smiled softly to himself at the thought, he hasn't really seen Iruka since him and dad got in a fight a couple months ago.

He watched for awhile and figured out the routine, his heightened senses allowed him to hear everything. He couldn't believe where they were at. He'd learned this stuff years ago. He sighed in defeat and shunshied home. Kakashi was sitting at the table eating lunch and reading his fucking porn.

_"Dad, have you no shame reading that shit right out in the open all the time?"_

_"Naru, I will have you know it is not porn, it is erotic manga..."_

_"Don't fucking try to pretty it up. Erotic manga, porn same goddamn thing Dad. Why don't you go out and get a fucking girlfriend all ready? Jeez ya old perv."_

Kakashi sat there as Naruto turned, waved and then just disappeared. He sighed and turned his attention to the picture hanging on the wall. He used to love spending time together and ever since then he seems to get farther and farther away. He hadn't even consciously decided to get up and grab the photo, nor did he realize he'd begun stroking Naruto's image as he cried. He hadn't even sensed the return of said child.

Naruto had forgot to talk to Kakashi about the academy and shunshied back home. He arrived right back in the kitchen and the scene that greeted him made him pause. Kakashi was holding the photo of them on his sixth birthday and crying as he caressed my face. He couldn't ever remember seeing him cry and to see it now was gut wrenching, especially when you know it's your fault.

_"D-Dad?"_  Startled, Kakashi dropped the frame and spun around. He blinked a few times before he realized what had happened and looked down at the shattered glass from the frame.

_"You stay over there until I get the glass cleaned up, I don't want you to cut yourself."_ He hadn't looked up from the picture one the floor so when a hand touched his arm he jumped again. Now Naruto was worried, his dad was never this skittish.

_"I can clean it up, it was my fault it got broken. Go back to you book and don't worry I'll be careful. Now shoo."_  He didn't even fight when he was pulled away and led back to his chair. He slumped down and placed his forehead on the table. Naruto summoned a couple clones as asked if they could clean it while he tended to dad.

_"Dad are. Are you free for a while to just talk?"_  He seemed to immediately perk right up. Naruto gave him a small smile and took the chair next to him.

_"You know I can't even remember the last time we just sat and talked or did anything besides go on missions. I'm sorry Dad."_ Kakashi was left gaping at him with wide watery eyes before his gaze softened. He reached out and cupped Naruto's neck bringing their foreheads together as he gave a small chuckle.

_"No, Naru I'm sorry. Ever since you learned about how you came to me, no even before then. I'd always worried about what would happen after. Hokage-Sama wanted to tell you before but I kept making excuses, then your brought up Kurama and Minato and I knew I had to tell you. I didn't want to lose you so kept it from you. I am so sorry Naru."_

Naruto turned his head down to hide his tears. He could feel the guilt and self-resentment pouring off Kakashi and it was tearing him apart. Kurama felt for his pup but it had been his choice to cut off everyone, even him, but knew he needed space. He just hadn't thought it'd take almost two years. Naruto hadn't realized he'd begun sobbing until he felt Kakashi pull him into his warm and familiar chest and he just griped his shirt and cried harder.


	4. The Start of Something New

Naruto and Kakashi spent the rest of the night just talking everything out and catching up, they had a couple years worth of stuff to work through after all. The night flew by while they re-established what they’d once had. Neither had realized how long they’d spoken until Naruto’s tattoo started to burn. He looked apologetically at Kakashi as he stood from the table.  
  
 _"Sorry Dad, Jiji’s calling me. Do you leave for a mission in the morning or will you be home?”_  Kakashi smiled sadly at his son.  
  
 _“I leave tonight for a quick recon mission, I should be back before your first day of school. Hokage-Sama gave us and easy one just for the occasion. I’ll send Pakkun ahead if something comes up. I don’t want you to worry about me, just focus on preparing for school.”_  
  
Naruto’s tattoo burned again so he nodded to Kakashi and rushed to his room and changed. He had a bad feeling about Kakashi’s mission so before he went to Jiji he hugged him tightly. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d told the man who raised him this but he knew it was long over due.  
  
 _“I love you Dad. Please be careful and come home safe.”_  He shunshied away as soon as he’d let go not giving him time to answer.

_“Jiji, you summoned me?”_

_“Kitsune, I have a mission for you to do while attending the Academy. It has been brought to my attention that Jonin Sensei Touji Mizuki, has been sending frequent scrolls to the Village of Sound. Recent reports have concluded Orochimaru has settled there, if our intel is correct than we can safely assume Mizuki is spying for him. I would like you to use your status as a student to find definitive proof so we can take action. Do you accept?”_    
  
 _“Hai, Hokage-Sama. I will accept. Does this mean I’m no longer being relieved of my duties?”_  Naruto couldn’t shut down the hope that blossomed in his chest.   
  
 _“Hai. I would like you to stay undercover and keep watch over the future Genin. You will be placed into a three man Genin team after graduation as well. I’d like you to keep you cover for as long as possible. Using a genjutsu won’t do you any good as Uchiha Sasuke will be in your class.”_    
  
He watched as Naruto visibly wilted at the news. He couldn’t help but chuckle earning him a heated glare. Naruto then seemed to space out, alerting him Kurama had something to say. He waited until Naruto blinked a few times then faced him.   
  
 _“Jiji, Where did Dad and his squad get sent to? He said it was an easy mission so he could be there when I start school but Kurama and I both have a bad feeling about it so, I’d like permission to join them.”_ Hiruzen gazed calculatedly at Naruto, he’d had a bad feeling about the mission since he’d received the request. Adding Naruto would boost the success rate of the mission as well as ensuring the safety of the other shinobi.   
  
 _“I can’t see any reason to decline. You have my permission to join them. Head back and pack they’re supposed to leave in about an hour.”_ Naruto shunshied home as soon as he’d finished. Naruto arrived in his room and set to work packing. It’d taken him a good twenty minutes before was done and he shunshied straight to the front gate. He looked around and found who he’d been looking for. He turned his mask off his face as he approached.   
  
 _“Dad, Jiji said I could join the mission as extra support. He didn’t tell me anything except to hurry other wise I’d have to try to track you. So what’s the game plan?”_    
  
 _“Naruto, I thought I said to focus on preparing for school next week?”_    
  
 _“Dad, I already checked out the school. I already know everything they’re teaching, you taught it to me when I was like six. I have nothing to prepare for besides extreme boredom.”_    
  
 _“Alright. Well we’re going to be doing recon along the border between us and the Sound Village. There have been reports of suspicious activity as of late.”_    
  
 _“Dad, Jiji said that Orochimaru has recently taken residence in the Sound village, it may all be related. We should use extreme caution, keeping our guard up and our formation tight. How big is our squad?”_ Kakashi smiled proudly as a thought struck him.   
  
 _“We’re taking an eight. No, a nine man team. Why don’t I let you lead this one bud? Depending on your performance I’ll talk to Jiji about you not going to school and instead promoting you to Captain.”_    
  
 _“I’d still have to go to school, Jiji gave me a mission. I have to go undercover and gather intel on Jonin Sensei Mizuki. He’s apparently been sending frequent scrolls to the Sound village. I don’t think it’s a coincidence. I’ll still take lead for this and then I’ll take the promotion after I accomplish my other mission.”_    
  
 _“Alright then. Everyone gather round! There’s been a change, Naruto is joining us and I have officially placed him in charge of this mission. I’ll go over the mission details and from then on Naruto will be you Captain, everyone understand.”_    
  
Kakashi gave them the details, by the time he’d finished Naruto had already come up with a game plan. He explained what everyone’d be doing and their time table. It’d take a full day to travel there, then they’d have four days to gather intel and head home. As long as they stayed on track they’d get back in just enough time for him to get to school.   
  
They were on their last day, and had gathered more than enough sufficient intel, when disaster struck. Everyone had been packing their things when they were ambushed. Naruto formed shadow clones to hold them off so everyone could try to escape. They’d managed to get some distance only run into a bigger problem, Orochimaru.   
  
 _“Well well look at what we’ve got here, a handful of thorns to remove from my side.”_  Before anyone could speak up or protest Naruto had walked in front of the others. He didn’t look back as he spoke just kept a icy glare stationed on Orochimaru.   
  
 _“Dad, make sure the others make it home. I’ll hold him off here. I’ll meet you back at Jiji’s office. There’d better be a shit ton of salt water taffy waiting for me.”_  He only turned back for a second to smile a Kakashi before he took off towards Orochimaru yelling for Kurama. Between one step and the next he’d activated his beast form. Kakashi stood for a moment longer before shouting for everyone to retreat.   
  
Naruto went after Orochimaru with everything he had. He blocked every chance to pursue his comrades, pissing the snake off. He knew that it didn’t matter that he had a Biju’s power, he lacked the experience to fully make use of it, he wouldn’t win. All he could do was give everyone time to get away and hope to make an opening to retreat himself. Kurama wasn’t keen on playing the sacrificial lamb but he knew Naruto’d never forgive himself if Kakashi died for him, he’d already done so much.   
  
Kakashi kept up a fervent pace to the village. He had to get his team to safety before he could go back for his son, Naruto would never forgive him if he half-assed it just to get back to him. He prayed to whatever deity would listen for his son’s safety. Thanks to their fervent pace, they’d managed to make it to the outskirts of the village in a matter of hours. Once the gates came into view Kakashi ordered everyone to meet at the Hokage’s office before he shunshied directly there.   
  
 _“Hokage-Sama! I leave the report to Bear when he arrives. Naruto needs me!”_ Before he could leave Hiruzen had appeared and  placed chakra restraining cuffs on him. Kakashi stood dumbfounded for a second before his confusion turned to rage.   
  
 _“What the fuck do you think you’re doing Hokage-Sama! I have to get back to Naruto, he needs me he can’t beat Orochimaru alone. Get these the fuck off me now!”_  Hiruzen watched as Kakashi slowly fell apart. He waited till he thought he’d calmed enough to understand reason.   
  
 _“Kakashi. I can’t let you go back to him, I received this at home early this morning. He had anticipated something like this and had sent ahead for me to keep you here no matter what. It says if he’s not back before nightfall then he most likely wont be. I’m going to give him till tomorrow morning, without letting you out of my sight. I’m so sorry Kakashi.”_    
  
The rest of the recon team appeared just before Hiruzen finished speaking. Kakashi had stopped struggling against the cuffs and just stared blankly down towards the floor. As soon as Hiruzen had apologized the reality of the situation came crashing down onto Kakashi. Tears pooled and cascaded down his face like waterfalls as he dropped to his knees defeated and broken. Kakashi put his cuffed hands to his chest so he could curl forward as he sobbed. His broken wails of sorrow and grief were all that could be heard throughout the building.

Once he’d quieted no one wanted to speak should they set him over the edge again. Hiruzen led the rest out into the hall where he was given the mission report. Naruto had been right to follow his gut feeling and tag along but he hoped he made it home alive. Hiruzen had stayed in his office working all night with Kakashi, who’d cried himself to sleep, losing hope every hour the boy hadn’t returned. By the time Kakashi roused and got off the couch Naruto’s time was well beyond up. Kakashi wouldn’t even look at him while he unclasped the cuffs, nor did he speak when he walked out of the office.

Kakashi wandered around aimlessly until he found himself in front of the Academy. He walked to Iruka’s classroom and entered without so much as a knock. Iruka looked over, the smile vanishing as soon as he saw Kakashi. Completely forgetting the class he rushed over and grabbed his vest collar forcing him to straighten and look him in the eyes.

_“Kakashi where’s Naruto? I thought he'd joined_ _you're_ _team for reconasce..."_  Kakashi watched as his eyes widened in realization.  _"Where the hell is my nephew!?”_  Iruka watched as a fresh wave of tears pooled in his eyes and spilt over to roll down his cheeks. Iruka let go and took a stunned step back as he watched Kakashi. No it couldn’t be, Naruto couldn’t be.

_“Jiji let him join our recon mission, and it had gone better than expected until yesterday morning when we were ambushed. We managed to get away only to run straight into Orochimaru. N-Naruto. H-He…”_  Iruka rushed forward to catch him as he went down and pulled him into a tight embrace as he tried to hold himself together. The class just watched the scene silently as they caught on to what was happening.  
  
 _“I’d let him lead the team, as a test to see if he was ready. He got us out of the ambush safely, and we’d put a lot of distance between us when Orochimaru found us. Naruto put himself between us an him, still keeping his cool as he thought of a plan. He had me lead them home while he bought us time. He’d sent word to keep me detained so I wouldn’t run right back. Jiji gave him till th-this morning a-and..”_  Kakashi didn’t care about his outburst, his son was gone.  
  
 _“He’s tough Kakashi, we’ve always known that. W-We raised him to be. He knew what he was doing, I’m sure he’s fine and on his way home. He wouldn’t leave you or me like thi…”_  The shattering of the classroom window grabbed everyone’s attention, causing most t dive under their desk to avoid injury.  
  
 _“If I’d known you’d handle it like this I’d have come back a hell of a lot sooner.”_  Naruto stumbled through the wreckage leaving a bloody trail behind him.  _“I was going to go to Jiji’s office but Kura said he sensed you here, so here’s where I came. Like I’d leave an old closet perv like you along for too long Dad.”_  
  
In the blink of an eye Kakashi had crossed the room and pulled Naruto to him, a fresh volley of tears already making their descent. Iruka not far behind. The gasp of his class drew him back to his surroundings. He only just realized the entire class had seen and heard everything and he turned to his family. Kakashi had a few minor cuts and bruises whereas Naruto was heavily wounded.   
 _“Naru why don’t you go to the hospital and get yourself treated. Kashi can..”_  
  
 _“I’m fine Uncle Ruka, Kura healed me for the most part. A little bit of rest and I’ll be good as new.”_  Iruka wasn’t convinced by Naruto's exhausted smile, to say the least. Naruto had taken to completely leaning on Kakashi and was covered in fresh and dried blood. His Uniform was in shreds, and he looked ready to pass out any moment. He turned to his class.  
  
 _“Class you’re dismissed for today. We’ll pick up where we left off tomorrow, you’re dismissed.”_  He caught Kakashi catching Naruto as he dropped in his peripheral vision. He turned as the students started to leave.  
  
 _“Naru at least let’s get you two home. You could both use a warm bath, clean clothes, and a warm meal, I’ll cook. We’ll treat any remaining wounds after your bath.”_  He hooked one of Naruto’s arms over his shoulder, Kakashi following suit and shunshied all three to Kakashi’s home.  
  
A few hours later and Kakashi and Naruto were passed out cuddling on the couch. All their wounds had been tended to and they’d eaten quite a bit, he may have gone overboard for a brunch, and they were now getting some much needed rest. Iruka walked to Kashi’s room and grabbed his blanket before going back out and covering them up. As he went to turn away Kakashi caught his wrist and looked up at him, Iruka hadn’t ever seen that look in his eye. He allowed himself to be pulled forward as Kakashi leaned forward pulling down his mask at the same time.   
  
Kakashi had loved Iruka for years, he’d just never acted on it before. At the thought of losing Naruto he’d taken stock of his life and decided there was no time better than the present. Iruka’s lips molded around his and he tasted like home. Neither knew the young blonde cuddled to Kakashi’s chest had seen everything and was smiling contentedly. Naruto couldn’t have been happier for his Dad and the man he’d already considered family a long time ago. 


End file.
